Numerous trades utilize reciprocating saws and blades to cut various objects. Plumbers utilize reciprocating saw blades to cut PVC pipe as well as to rough in holes in sub flooring. Heating and ventilating contractors utilize reciprocating saw blades to cut vents into sub flooring. Contractors utilize reciprocating saws to frame windows, doors, and the like. Also, renovation contractors utilize reciprocating saw blades to cut through nails and the like to remove walls and the like. These users rely on reciprocating saw blades that cut fast, have a desirable blade life or durability and enable easy plunge cutting that provides a fast, as well as a controlled cut. Available reciprocating saw blades that are utilized to plunge cut have a nose that, when it is plunged into the sub flooring or a workpiece, creates an enlarged inaccurate kurf. Thus, the reciprocating saw blade haphazardly bites into the workpiece. This slows the cutting process as well as provides the user with little or no control when plunging the reciprocating saw blade into the workpiece. Thus, it would be desirable to have a reciprocating saw blade that rapidly plunges into the workpiece to provide an accurate kurf while enabling fast cutting of the workpiece.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides the art with such a reciprocating saw blade. The present reciprocating saw blade pierces the workpiece for fast and accurate plunge cutting. The present saw blade provides easy plunge cutting and provides the user with a controlled cut which, in turn, is also a fast cut. The reciprocating saw blade has an extended blade life that provides significant durability. The present reciprocating saw blade provides faster removal of swarf from the kurf. The present saw blade provides a first full raker tooth that quickly pierces the workpiece to provide faster cutting of the workpiece.